


Helpless

by MarvelGirlForever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Crying Bucky Barnes, Erections, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Guns, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rape, Rescue, Running Away, Smut, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence, You Are a Former HYDRA Agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirlForever/pseuds/MarvelGirlForever
Summary: You are a former HYDRA assassin. You were rebellious and independent, and a certain soldier helped you escape into the normal world. Ever since you gained your freedom, your one mission was to get Bucky Barnes out, no matter what it took.





	1. Chapter 1

    You landed another blow to the punching bag, but apparently not hard enough.  
    "Tsk tsk," Fritz, your trainer, said irritatingly, writing something on his clipboard.  
    "That was terrible!"  
    You bit back a retort and said nothing. Fritz was far nicer than any other trainer you had met. He never laid a hand on you. The most he would do was comment rudely on your performance, which you didn't really give a damn about.  
    Just then, the metal doors swung open revealing three men in black tactical gear.  
    "The Director requests her presence," said the man in front, who you recognized as Brock Rumlow. He spoke as if you weren't even there. Fritz nodded and looked at you expectantly. Your heart skipped a beat, but you walked over to Rumlow nevertheless. What did Pierce want? Were you to go on a mission? Usually that didn't require private meetings though.  
    After walking in silence through the disgusting, dark hallways, you caught sight of Pierce with another, much taller man in black. His left arm glinted, and you tried and failed to hold in a gasp. It was him... The infamous Winter Soldier. He was looking down at his feet, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact with anybody. You guessed that he wasn't currently in combat mode. He was still dressed for battle, and a black muzzle was covering the bottom half of his face.  
    "Welcome, Agent Y/L/N! So nice to see you," the Director said with forced enthusiasm. You rolled your eyes, and he faltered, confused by the display of emotion. He shared a look with one of the men next to you who nodded.  
    "Ahem... well, Y/L/N, we've decided that Agent Fritz is being too soft on you. You're becoming too independent! And we wouldn't want that, would we?"  
    You almost laughed. What did he expect you to say, 'No, we wouldn't want that'?  
    "So," he continued, "We will... dispose of Fritz and have the Asset here be your new trainer!"  
    You were a little sad when he announced Fritz's execution but also excited at the thought of the Soldier training you. He was the best of the best!  
    _I hope he doesn't accidentally kill me_ , you thought. _And how dare they call him "The Asset"? That's so horrible! What was his real name again? James, or Bucky. That's what it said in his file, right?_  
    "Well, get to it!" Pierce said cheerfully to you before turning to the soldier.  
    "Now, you idiot." The change in his tone was scary. The poor man just stared at the floor in embarrassment before gesturing at you to follow him back to the training center.

***


	2. Chapter 2

    The first two days of training, the Soldier was very shifty and uncomfortable, clearly not used to giving orders. Unfortunately, after those couple of days, he was absolutely brutal and relentless. Even when you were panting and out of breath, cramps aching from head to toe, he wouldn't let you take a break.

    "Жопа," you would mutter, and his lips would twitch up slightly before falling again. Thankfully, after a week of tedious training, Bucky Barnes became sort of an acquaintance to you. Instead of commenting only on what you needed to improve, he would start pointing out your successes.

    "Good, Y/N," he said quietly as you landed a strong kick on the punching bag.

    "Thanks," you replied with a grin. 

    A tiny smile crossed his handsome face for a moment.

    "You should smile more often," you said without thinking. You covered your mouth quickly. _Oops._

 _"_ I don't have any reasons to," he said looking down.

    The doors opened quickly, slamming against the walls with a boom. You jumped, but naturally, Bucky didn't even flinch. He straightened his posture and stepped in front of you, shielding you from view.

    "Soldier, how is she doing?" Pierce asked.

    Bucky paused for a moment before mumbling, "Well," and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. You frowned. Why was he so nervous? He rarely showed nervousness. 

    Pierce seemed to notice this as well and glared pointedly at you.

    _What did I do?_ you wondered. 

    "Come with me," he said, staring directly at Bucky, whose eyes now held a look of fear. He turned desperately to you.

    You prayed silently that they wouldn't hurt him.

    "Keep training," Rumlow said with a sickening smile as the group left. When the door thudded shut again, you sat on the grimy floor and thought. As a HYDRA soldier, you weren't supposed to think freely. It was against the rules. Fuck their rules. A couple of minutes later, you heard Bucky's tortured screams echoing throughout the base, sending chills up your spine. You shut your eyes tightly closed and tried to block out the sound. You wished you could run in there, kick everyone's asses, and get him out. Surely that was impossible though. How would you manage that? If only you both could be free, free of this hell.

    If only.


	3. Chapter 3

    Around half an hour later, Rumlow came in to the training room to find you sitting on the ground crying, trying to force your brain not to replay Bucky's screams in your head. Why did you care so much? You had only known each other for a little while but you seemed so close; maybe because you were in the same boat. Rumlow backhanded you and told you to get your ass up and go to your cell.

    You dragged your feet down the hall and into your tiny cell. He closed the steel door, leaving it unlocked, and you heard him walk off. Soon he returned, and you recognized two sets of footsteps. One of them was Rumlow's, measured and stiff. The other person sounded like they were tripping over their own feet. With a pang, you realized that it must be Bucky. They'd just wiped him again, hadn't they?

    "Bastards," you muttered to yourself. You pressed your ear to the thin, moldy wall, listening to the commotion going on in his cell.

    "Stay here you dumb thing, don't leave for any reason." After he'd left, you crept silently out of the room and over to Bucky's. You took a deep breath, then slowly opened his door.

    "No, please, I- I can't...." he sobbed. He was huddled in the corner with his arms around his knees, and automatically curled into himself when you walked in.

    "It's just me, Bucky. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just came in to check on you," you said, trying to sound soothing. You didn't want to cry again, that wouldn't make him feel any better. Despite your words, Bucky continued crying quietly and trying to make himself as small as possible. You shut the door behind you and softly padded over to him and sat against the wall.

    "Hi," you said, mentally smacking yourself. What a stupid thing to say.  
He sniffed and looked away, embarrassed that you were seeing him so vulnerable.

    "Do you remember my name?" you asked. Of course he didn't, he just had his memory wiped.

    "Y/N," he croaked, and you widened your eyes with surprise.

    "They didn't wipe me completely. Just for-for fun."

    You stared. _For fun?!?_

 _"_ What the fuck."

    He didn't reply.

    The two of you sat there for a few minutes, and you were content to be in his company, despite the situation. However, he seemed to want to be left alone. Unable to take the tension any longer, you stood up quietly and looked at him.

    "I'll go now. See you tomorrow, sleep well. Be safe," you said quietly before turning towards the door. You didn't catch the disappointed look on his face as your figure disappeared into the shadowy hallway.

***

    The next morning at dawn, you awoke to the slam of a door in the hallway.

    There were hushed voices coming from the hallway. Curious, you stood and tip-toed over to the door to try and catch some of their conversation.

    "...separate them, sir. They are becoming too attached." That was Agent Fryman.

    "Hmm," Pierce hummed. "I agree. Did you see the way he shuffled his feet when talking about her?"

    _Who are they talking about?_ you wondered. 

    "Ooh, the Asset has a crush," Rumlow snickered. 

    Your heart fluttered. _Are they talking about me?_ Then you stopped the hopeful thoughts. _Or maybe they're talking about someone else._

    "Y/L/N is becoming rebellious. Well, she's always been like that, but it's getting worse. Any ideas?" came an unfamiliar voice.

    "We could get rid of her," someone said, making your stomach twist unpleasantly.

    "I guess. She has been too independent, it's a matter of time before she truly fights back. Didn't she break Hugh's neck the other day when he tried to wipe her?" Fryman mused.

    "Yeah, she did. I think we should get her out of the way. Methods?" Pierce questioned.

     The men began discussing the quickest, cleanest way to kill you. 

You ran through some options. Maybe it would be best to organize an attack plan to take down all of HYDRA. That sounded quite appealing, but also impossible. They had an enormous advantage over you, there was no way you would last more than a few minutes. Was this how your life was to come to a close? At the hands of your greatest enemy?

 _Or... or I could run away_ , you thought. _I can take Bucky too._

   It seemed that it would be cowardly to let them kill you, but brave to flee. How ironic, it was usually the other way around. 

    _By the end of the week,_ you thought, _Bucky and I will be free._


	4. Chapter 4

     "Stop struggling," Rumlow growled, wrenching your hand away from his throat. In truth, you weren't actually fighting back that much. The agents had told you that they were going to do a quick wipe, then send you back to your cell. Of course that was a bunch of crap. You'd heard their plans the previous night, and caught a glimpse of a syringe behind the tech's back. The knife concealed in your pocket was pressed reassuringly into your hip, and your chest was heaving with excitement. 

    _It has to be perfect, perfect... I have to wait for the right time,_ you reminded yourself. Your hand was itching to grab the blade and slice and dice the agents that were now forcing you into the cold chair. You stopped moving when the Director walked in.

     "Good girl," he said. "You'll be back in your room in no time." Rumlow grabbed your right hand and clamped it to the chair, and Maynor reached for the left. Before he could secure it, you reached into your pocket with lightning speed and slashed the blade across his throat. He screamed and collapsed, his blood lingering in the air for a moment. You launched into action, stabbing and hacking. A few agents, you could tell, weren't going to die but would be injured enough to be unable to pursue you. Someone's gun was lying on the ground, so you grabbed it and continued plowing people down left and right. Waves of reinforcement were pouring into the room, but they were no big issue for you. Pierce bolted, two guards covering him, but that didn't matter. You needed to find James.

     "James, where are you..?" you muttered to yourself as you sprinted down the hallway. You found his door, but right as you were about to kick it down a sharp pain erupted in your calf. You screamed, but tried to keep your balance. An unrecognizable HYDRA guard was standing there with a gun, grinning madly.

     "Thought you could escape, huh?"

     "Yep," you managed, throwing your weight on the door. It creaked, but did not fall like you were hoping. The metal suddenly swung back, and you fell onto Bucky's sturdy figure.

     After about a second, he seemed to comprehend (sorta) what was going on, and hoisted you up so that your stomach rested on his shoulder and your legs were out in front of him.You weakly lifted your gun and shot at the men chasing you while he took care of anyone in the way. 

      _This is so easy_ , you thought to yourself. _Why hasn't anyone tried this before? Oh yeah, because they were all completely brainwashed. Never mind._  

     The hallways felt like an infinite maze. You wondered if James was even taking you the right way, because all of the doors and walls looked identical. It took about half an hour before you looked over your shoulder and saw the exit, which you knew lead to a short underground tunnel and then forest. James picked up his pace and the last of the agents fell to the ground in a pool of blood, clean bullet holes in their foreheads. The concrete turned into the rocky earth emergency exit. When you took your first breath of fresh air, you were sure you'd faint from happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry my dear readers (if there are any)! I'll add many more chapters to this as soon as possible. :)


End file.
